


Surprise, Surprise

by JasnNCarly



Category: All My Children
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Takes place at the end of Hulu's Season One of AMC.





	Surprise, Surprise

“I know I’m probably the last person you want to see, but…”  
  
“No,” Bianca swallowed hard, stepping aside and gesturing her inward, “Come in.”  
  
“I just—I heard about Kendall and, knowing you made the trip back here alone,  _again_ , I wanted to make sure you were okay—”  
  
“Maggie, I get it.” Her words caused her ex’s doe eyes to make a nonverbal plea, don’t make me leave; she obliged, “I’m glad you came.”  
  
A faint smile plumped her glossy lips, “…really?”  
  
“Yeah…I could use a friend.”  
  
It wasn’t ever after, but it was enough for Maggie – for now.


End file.
